Red versus Blue
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: After the death of Tex and Carolina the men are no longer fighting wait what are they doing? Meh, there's a new girl and she's really nice, when she's not mad, they discover hidden powers and what not about them selves and this female companion. what will they do to help her control this? Find out an unforetold love in the eyes of this lovely female companion.
1. The Meeting

Church walked around the stone pillars to see Tucker starring in the distance. Church walked up to tucker.

" what are you looking at?" church asked as he neared the man in the aqua armor. Tucker stood there and pointed.

" Her." he said pointing at the slender female in pacific blue armor helping wash with something. Church looked at her side ways and caboose walked up.

" Hey, guys what cha looking at?" both men stood in utter silence and pointed as if the were in a trance, at the slender female in pacific blue armor.

" I like that color it's blue!" church looked at him

" NO! you idiot she's a female the only one." church replied a bit annoyed.

" OOOOOOOOOHH!" caboose said nodding. " Is that good?"

" If it's the only chick on our team than what do you think?" tucker said motioning his head towards her.

" Think carefully." Church said slowly. Caboose thought about it for a moment.

" It is a good thing! she's blue!" caboose said excitedly. Both Tucker and Church face palmed.

" You think we should go down and meet her so, you know, she doesn't freak out when we're fighting together?" Church looked at tucker.

" Good idea." and with that church shoot off running down the cliff, soon after tucker followed.

" Where you going guys! Guys?" caboose asked a bit confused. " I shall follow my friends and meet them were ever they're going!" Caboose said running off.

 ** _Meanwhile at the bottom off the cliff._**

" So, what's your name?" wash asked unloading some more boxes for me to take inside.

" I uhh... I've been called mystery but that was years ago I don't have a real name." I said putting a box in a room. Wash put down the box he was holding, and looked at me. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"You seriously don't have a name?" I looked up at him a bit scared. 'I'm surprised I have never been acknowledged until now what's wrong with him is he sick to where this virus makes him want to talk to me?'

" I uhh never have been asked anything before." I said picking up the box he put down and took it to another room. ' what does she mean never have been asked anything? don't she have friends?' he thought as she went into a dark room with the box. I came back ready for another box and then some blue guys ran up.

" We're back from our scouting trip wash" all three boys said in unison, then looked at me with tilted heads. I hid behind wash.

" I see we have a new teammate what's her name?" the guy in the sky blue armor asked. Wash stood there trying to figure out what to say.

" Mystery."

" Mystery?" sky blue asked looking at me.

" Mystery!" aqua said throwing his hands up. " Hi Mystery! My name is tucker and I'm good with swords!" he said motioning to his belt. I tilted my head.

" I'm really good with swords too." I mumbled.

You're going to have to speak up sweet heart." wash said putting a hand on my shoulder.

" I said I was really good with swords to." I said a little louder.

" YAY! we have something in common maybe I could teach you a few moves on the training floor sometime!" tucker exclaimed.

" Mhm, sure." I said nodding. then the sky blue one decided to stop arguing with wash and introduced himself.

" Hi I'm church and I wont bite. You that is." he said looking at wash. I laughed and stepped out, then the one in the indigo armor stepped out.

" Hi, My name's is caboose and I'm blue like you!" he said nodding.

" That's enough caboose. Uhh, can we help?" church asked.

Sure. You can help miss mystery over here with boxes." wash said thumb pointing behind him towards the mountain of boxes. Church tilted his head.

" You're telling me that you made her do all them boxes, with no help besides you?"

" Well' yeah the reds left when the plane dropped our supplies off after they learned that we had to put them away. I was alone until about 30 minutes ago." he explained. I laughed at the men bickering about me working too hard. even tucker and caboose joined in on it, I giggled some more and I picked up another box and took it to a room. When I came back I saw some red guys running up.

" UHHH WASH WH-WHO ARE THEY?!" I asked pointing at the men in red armor, and stepping behind wash again and this time squeezing broad shoulders. Wash looked over and put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

" Don't do that to her she's new and stressed out. How bout we go inside and cool off, how dose that sound Mystery?" He asked looking back at me. I looked at church and them and nodded.

" Yeah, sure, we might finish this later right?" wash nodded and started to walk inside with me on his shoulders, I let go and walked next to church.

" Uhh, do you know them guys?" I asked looking up at him. he looked down at me.

" Yeah their our ex enemy." he said looking back at them.

" If their reds why if he the only orange one?" I asked pointing at him.

" I don't know maybe cause red and yellow make orang or something like that."

"Hm, good point." I said as I watched church run inside, I sped up my walking and thanked wash for holding the door open for us, went to the kitchen and looked around. I saw an old broom in the corner I picked it up and started sweeping. Wash came in and looked at me.

" What are you doing?" he asked putting a hand on the broom. I jumped a little.

" I was uhh cleaning." I stammered. wash looked at me and shook his head taking the broom out of my hands.

" You don't need work you need to rest. we'll finish in a little while." he said taking me to the room everybody was in. he looked at everybody in the room then particularly at the reds.

" You guys haven't introduced yourselves yet, you need to if you want to make our female companion, mystery more comfortable." he said stepping aside to reveal me behind him, I put my knee together and waved.

" Uhhhhh h-hi." I mumbled stepping behind wash again.

" It's okay sweetheart their not going to bite you. I wont let 'em." he said that last part to where only I could hear it. I looked over his shoulders then ducked again.

" You Gonna come out?" he asked looking back at me, I shook my head. The Crimson red dude stepped forward.

" My name's Simmons and Don't worry mystery, I won't hurt you." He said scratching the back of his neck I sure he was smiling under his helmet. Then this dude in dark red armor stands up and starts saluting.

" My name's Sarge and I'm red team leader." I tilted my head and waited for him to sit down. And that's when Mr. Orange Guy stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mr. Orange guy stood up he walked over to me and took my hand. I jerked a little but to realize he was shaking my hand. ' what is he doing to my hand?' I thought as he began to speak.

" My name is Griff and it's nice to meet you ma'am." He said still holding my hand we starred for a while then I jerked my hand away and hid behind wash again. Griff went and sat back down with his companions on the floor. I peeked around wash and saw him starring, I jumped realizing that he was starring at me. I blushed and went behind wash again holding his shoulders tightly. ' Ow!'

"Whoa, easy on the grip." he said looking back at me. I looked up at him then at my hands then dropped them.

" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I mumbled looking down holding my right arm. ' now that I think about it, it felt _good_ '

" Hey, its okay sweetheart you have a good grip that's all, if you would like you could do it again, it felt kind of good when you squeezed my shoulders." he whispered. My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

" Really?" I asked a bit surprised at the remark. Wash nodded.

" yeah! it's like a massage that I haven't had in a long, long time," he whispered. " So you're good!" he said loud enough to were the rest of the men could hear him. They were getting loud with their horse playing.

" Uhh, Wash?" I said quietly, looking up at him. Wash looked from the men that were playing down to me.

" Yes sweetheart?" in that low loving voice. I shuttered at the way he said 'yes sweetheart' it rattled my insides almost making my ovaries explode.

" I uhh have a..." my voice trailed off. He got down on one knee and got close to my face.

" what did you say?" he asked softly, grabbing my hands for my attention. I looked down at him.

" I uhh have a headache." I said blushing madly, but wash couldn't see it through my helmet. ' I have never gotten this much attention before who is he and what is he thinking?' I thought as wash stood up to his full height still holding my hands.

"That won't do if our star has a headache dose it well, lets see what I can do." he said still holding my hands. he let go of my left and kept a hold on my right hand and led me to the infirmary where there were all sorts of medicine. He still had ahold of my hand went to the cabinet with the pain killers and other meds. He pulled out a BC powder.

"Is there something you're allergic to sweetie?" he asked letting go of my hand to get a cup of water. I looked around.

" No sir I'm not allergic to anything." I said looking at the box in the corner. There was a desk in one corner, and a bed in the opposite corner, and some chairs near the entrance. You could say it looked like a school nurses office except for the guns and tools that were used in here, and it was much bigger than a nurses office too. And there was not light in the room cause we hadn't put up the light bulbs yet I'm guessing that that's what that box has inside it.

Umm Okay do you take Tylenol or a BC?" he asked with the two in his hands. I looked at him.

" Truthfully the never had no one treat my headaches I usually sleep on it or ride it out. I never heard of Tylenol but, I heard the guys talk about the BCs while I was being dropped off here." I said looking at the medicine. Wash looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you, they didn't do that when I was there." Wash said putting the medicine on the counter.

"Where were your parents?" He asked turning to face me. My eyes widened with stingy tears, that's when it all came rushing back to me.

 ** _Missouri several years ago._**

 _It was my birthday I was turning four years old._

 _" Awe **THEY** grow up so fast don't you think Richard?" mom asked putting the cake she had just got done with on the table. We heard a noise and laughed mom took my hand, it started glowing a pinkish color. mom looked down at my hand and smiled, then looked at me she saw that my eyes changed color from a beautiful gray to a light pink color. we walked into the room and saw nothing we heard another noise._

 _"That might be your dad with your birthday present." she laughed. I looked up at her with those pink eyes and smiled so big I had to close my eyes, when I opened them they were pink with rings and speckles of green. we laughed and skipped down the hall to be stopped by the scream of a man.  
_

 _"GAAAAAAAHH! *GURGLE*" we saw our dad/ husband fall on the floor not dead but not moving either, with the present falling out of his hands on to the floor in front of him, scrambled to his hands and knees to get it. The aliens pinned him to the floor, he dropped to his stomach and while doing so the force pushed the box over to me, it stopped at my feet the box was so neatly wrapped but, the ribbon was crinkled it was a pretty good sized box it was big enough to hold an animal.i looked up at mom my eyes turning into a light blue color. mom looked down at me eyes wide she looked back up at the aliens and stepped in front of me._

 _" I thought we had a deal" she said looking angary. the aliens stepped on dad harder and he let out a cry with blood spewing out of his mouth._

 _" Daddy!" I cried holding moms pants._

 _" We lied we want the **children**." the alien stepped on dad harder. mom looked at dad, dad looked up at mom and nodded._

 _"You're going to have to get through me first." she said coldly. she turned to me. " Mystery take this and when I say run you run and don't stop running not even for a second do you hear me?" I nodded with tears in my eyes. " Mystery I l-" she was cut off from being stabbed. she looked at me with tears streaming and blood spewing from her mouth. " Run mystery... run." her voice trailed off to her dying they slid her off the sword, and her body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes._

 _" NNNOOOO!" dad said trying to scramble over to her, the aliens pulled him back and stabbed him in the head. I watched in horror as the aliens tear my father to shreds eating him they did the same with my mom but eating her slower. this helpless scared feeling was replaced by anger and hatred, my fist, eyes, and hair became fire a tail of fire sprouted and I let 'em have it._

 _" FOOLS YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I said tears streaming from my flaming eyes. the flames got hotter and bigger as they looked up from their feast to me._

 _" HAHA what a foolish child she thinks that she could challenge us and survive! there is no way to battle us and win child." The alien said moving closer to me I snorted smoke and moved forward._

 _" You think because you're high breed you can KILL MY FAMILY?" I asked in the aliens face. " I'm not afraid of you." I said engulfing one of his friends in flames, the alien squealed while it burned._

 _" And what makes you think that you could defeat me? little girl?!" he asked savoring my moms eyeball. the flames brightened and my body was engulfed in flames and I screamed._

 _" THIS!" I hissed then there was a flash the aliens were gone and there was nothing but desert, I looked around breathing hard and saw my houses ashes blow away in the wind. I saw the box mom and dad had gave me it was still standing I was grateful. I looked at my parents bodies the weren't burnt but they were eaten then I looked at the aliens crisp bodies there was chunks of human flesh in them, I levitated the pieces and put my parents back together. I looked around there was no water no nothing so I replaced it in areas, the rest was desert. I made a little garden for my parents to be buried in I dug it deep enough to were only I could get it so no one dug them up again there was flowers that hadn't bloomed yet so I lifted my finger and bloomed them real quick for mom and dad. I picked up my parents and took them to their graves they, looked at piece for the last time. I put them in their graves respectfully and gently put the dirt over them. I grabbed their flowers and put them on top of the dirt roses for dad and bluebells for mom._

 _" Rest In Piece mommy and daddy" and I left, the grass grew over top of their graves and they're still there today._

 ** _Back in the real world._**

I broke down and started crying rain drop sized tears hugging wash. Water and ice formed on my hands, helmet, face, hair, and armor an ice tail formed soon after. Ice started to form on washes armor too, wash looked at me in shock.

" Wha- what happened to your parents?" he asked hugging me back even though he was freezing, wet, and confused. I sobbed even harder, so hard I couldn't breath.

" Th-th- their dead!" I sobbed hugging him tighter, he squeezed a little.

" i'm sorry that happened to you sweet heart but may I ask? how did your parents die?" he asked in a low soothing voice that actually soothed me a bit.

" THE ALIENZ!" I hissed. wash let go of me and stepped back as the ice and water evaporated and turned into flames and my feet came off the floor. I looked at him with flaming eyes he stepped back further, I froze everything in the room ( including wash) and a flame pulse melted it all. I looked at wash again.

" Don't worry," I said flicking the fire tail. " I'm not mad at you."


	3. Chapter 3

Wash looked at me in total shock, I knew what that look was, it was the look that everybody gave me when they were about to run away. I looked down at the floor, and put my feet back on the ground.

" Yeah, go ahead do what everybody does." I said turning away.

" No," I looked up " No, I like who you are okay? and I don't want to run from you. I know we've only known each other for an hour and a half but, I feel like I've known you for years." He said getting closer to me. " so, how about we get rid of that headache?" He asked getting the Tylenol and BC's. I nodded

" I'm a little more acquainted to the BC than I am the Tylenol." He looked at me.

" I take both and they both work so, heres your BC." He said handing me a little wax paper looking thing with the medical powder inside. " And heres your water it's nasty if you don't take it with the medicine." He said handing me a glass of water. I nodded and took the medicine. " Now, you need to get rested up for the training session today."

" Trust me after all that I'm super tired. Imagine that but way, way waheyhey worse." I said as we walked back to the living room together. I could tell that he was thinking about it cause he shuddered at the thought.

" Hey, was that loud?" I asked nudging him. he looked down at me.

" Yes, it was very loud." He said nudging back playfully.

" Wait you could hear that through the ice?" I asked a little shocked.

" Yeah, but, if I could hear that through the ice than, why didn't the others hear it?" He asked looking down at me.

" I don't know." I said thinking as hard as I could but, I couldn't think of any reason why they wouldn't hear it unless they ignored it. We walked in silence for a few seconds.

" Ya know, I was shielding you from the flames, they're really hot so I caked you in thick ice so you wouldn't burn." He looked down at me.

" Its a little hot don't you think?" he asked taking his helmet off revealing blonde hair and dark blue eyes, I nodded and did the same. he put his helmet on his hip and continued his trek to the living room. He looked down at me, I blushed when I saw him out of the corner of my eye starring and smiling. I put my head down, sped up my walking, and continued my trek, he grabbed my hand stopping me in my tracks which made me drop my helmet. I continued to stare at the ground, until he gave a slight tug on my hand. I looked up he pulled on my arm and slung me over onto his chest dropping his helmet, he put his hands around my waist. I looked up at him he got closer to my face. The closer he got the more I (tried) to squirm away, I shivered as he slightly squeezed my waist. His face was inches from mine and my heart was pounding. ' what is he doing?! WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ARE WE DOING?! AHHH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP!' I thought as he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened in disbelief 'WHAT IS THIS SHOULD I DO IT BACK?! IT FEELS good.' I thought as I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my toes, and kissed back. I could feel him smile against my lips. ' YES! she's kissing back new experiences rule!' He thought as he leaned into it almost knocking her over. He broke off.

" What was that for?" I asked still in his arms. He tilted his head.

" That was to thank you for not killing me." He said lovingly. He pressed his lips against mine again, I jerked a little then leaned into it, ( * Rolls eyes* once again) he broke off.

" What was that one for." I asked hands still wrapped around his neck.

" Because I wanted to." He said smiling. I blushed a whole lot.

" I Uhh- ahem, we should get going." I said letting go of him, and picking up both of the helmets off the ground. I handed him his and put mine on. Then we heard a noise.

* * *

What do you think that noise was? GIVE MEH SOME REVEIWS PEEPS! and I wouldn't mind if you requested something, its always fine with me unless I say other wise. so give me your best guess and I'll tell you what it was in the next chapter. So Until next chapter have a good day night what ever time of day it is. And thank you to the guest that encouraged me to keep on writing. Bro, PM me sometime!


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" Wash looked down at me. Before he could say anything the power went out.

"I don't know lets find out." He said nodding, I nodded back and ran towards the sound, it was coming from the living room. I stopped and peeked around the corner then got pulled back I screamed. But it was to be cut off by him putting a finger over were his mouth should be on his helmet I nodded.

"What did you see?" He whispered

"I didn't see anything I caught a glimpse of something but I couldn't make it out." I said as wash moved in front of me. He peeked around the corner and shot back to where I was he looked at the other wall.

"What did you see Wash?" I asked tilting my head. Wash looked at me.

"You froze them." He said looking from the wall to me my heart started pounding ' what if he hates me oh my gosh what if he kills me?!' I thought as I backed away slowly

" Good. But that's not what I'm worried about." He said pulling his gun out. I tilted my head.

"Then what are you worried about?" I asked getting closer he looked down at me, he hesitated to say anything.

"The aliens that have invaded our base." He said loading his gun. My eyes widened and they changed from gray to red instantly, I shook angrily.

"Did you say aliens?" I asked fire spewing from my hands. Wash looked at me.

"Wait don't get mad, calm down they'll find us if you do." He said worried I looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, but your gonna let me kill them right?" I said looking at him eyes changing color.

" Well, I cant let you have all the fun?" he whispered. I giggled quietly.

" Okay, but, I'll let you kill most of them because I torcher them." I said as he looked at me and grabbed his pistol and reloaded it.

" They hurt you that bad?"

"Wash, if you only knew the whole story, you'd want to kill them too. They killed my family, now I will kill them with help of course!" I said quietly he looked down at me.

" Promise me you'll tell me the story later?" he asked holding out his pinkie. I looked up at him, and took his pinkie into my own.

"Promise." I whispered.

"Follow me." he said running in the direction of the aliens.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked around the corner and saw the aliens go into a room, he looked at me and nodded I nodded back. He went down the hall and stopped at the door.

" Stay here." He whispered. I grabbed his arm.

" Why cant I go in with you?" I asked quietly. He looked down at me.

" Because I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered I let go of him and looked down. " I'll be right back." He whispered. I grabbed his arm again and looked into his helmet.

" Be careful and come back to me if you don't I'll kill you." I said letting go of him, he nodded and starred a bit ' she really does care about me hm I better not die then now should I.' Then he shook his helmet and went into the room. I put my back against the wall and sighed sliding down to sit down waiting for wash to get back. I heard shooting and bodies hit the floor then there was a silence. I heard moaning I ran into the room and saw wash on the floor with blood in his abdomen I ran over to him and took off my helmet then took off his.

" OH MY GOSH WASH, ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked looking at his abdomen. He looked at me and touched my cheek.

" I - I don't think I'm going to make it." He said looking at me then at his abdomen. I looked at him and took his face and forced him to look at me.

" YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE! DONT SAY THAT!" I said with tears. I started taking his armor off and putting my hands on his abdomen they glowed a green tent. He squeezed his eyes shut then relaxed, after a while he looked at me and smiled.

" Better?" I asked holding his face.

" Better." He said smiling. I laughed and started putting his armor back on. He looked at me and smiled again.

" Thank you Mystery." He said touching my face I looked down at him lovingly, stopping what I was doing to touch his face.

" You're welcome Washy." I said kissing him on the forehead. I put his last piece of armor on his abdomen and he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him. I blushed madly and looked into his eyes. He looked at me in a different loving way. ' I know that look from somewhere.' I thought as he grabbed my face and kissed me for the third time today ' Man, I wish it was this way all the time, everyday, for the rest of my life.' I thought closing my eyes and leaning into it. I broke off.

" Wait, we have to get the others unfrozen." I said we both knew we had to wait. Which made us want to even more but now was not the time. I got up off him and helped him up and grabbed our helmets and gave him his and put mine on and started to run out of the room Wash grabbed my hand and ran with me I looked over and smiled a smile that you could see through my helmet. He nodded and grinned back and continued to run with me.

" If you need me to slow down then tell me because you will be very sore tomorrow either way." I said looking back at him.

" I should be ahh F-fine." He said clutching his abdomen. I stopped running and looked at him

" You need rest." I said taking him to my unfinished room laying him down, covering him up, and tucking him in.

" I know it's not comfy but stay here I'll be right back you should be cozy though, yell if you need anything just, don't get up." I said kissing him on his forehead and walking out. I walked to the living room and saw that their heads were unfrozen I giggled as they looked at me and started to say " HELP ME!" I looked at them.

" Are you sure?" I asked looking at them evilly. They nodded furiously I laughed " Make me mad." I said. They looked at me with perplexed looks and tilted heads. "Trust me you don't want to see this close your eyes and insult me."

" Okay you uhhh are ugly, disgusting, and rude and please don't kill me after this." Griff said squeezing his eyes shut.

" I can't! she's too nice!" Caboose said closing his eyes.

" Look I'll make you cookies if you insult me." I said crossing my arms.

" SEEE!" Caboose said squirming a bit.

" I want TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Tucker yelled closing his eyes. " YOUR PARENTS ARE WORTHLESS AND SMELL LIKE ROTTEN FLESH!" I tilted my head and stomped my foot.

" HOW DARE YOU?!" I said turning into a flame ball every body looked a Tucker and glared. Then looked at the next unusual thing in the room, me. I ran towards him and punched him in the helmet with my fist, that was at the time flaming, melting all the ice off of him and making him fly out the door into the desert. Then I looked at the others and shot a flame at each of them.

" Can you make us cookies now?" Caboose asked a little too close to my helmet for my liking. I stepped away and extinguished myself and looked at caboose with a loving look." sighs. Yes I will go make cookies like I promised." I walked away into the kitchen to start making cookies.

" No body else saw that did they?" Church asked a bit annoyed.

" Actually, I saw that." Simmons said.

" Me too." Griff said looking in the direction she went in.

" Saw what?" Caboose asked. The rest of the men face palmed.

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sarge asked surprised.

" That was power." Tucker said walking in with a dent in his helmet. He took his helmet off revealing blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He started to rub the huge bruise. " That hurt, any harder she would've broke my face." The other men looked at him like he was an idiot.

" No, I think she fixed it." Church laughed sitting on the couch next to Griff. Griff chuckled then sat back.

" I think so." Griff chuckled.

" SHUT UP!" Tucker barked.

" No, I really think she fixed it." Simmons said grabbing his face moving it around, Tucker glared at him.

" NO MY FACE WAS FINE BEFORE AND IT HURTS NOW!" Tucker barked the men laughed.

" Exactly, she fixed your face!" Church said falling on the floor from laughter. The rest of the men did the same thing, Tucker growled and Mystery came into the room and looked at the men on the floor laughing with cookies in her hands.

" Uhh what are you guys doing?" I giggled. They all froze and looked at me and got to attention. I looked at them with a perplexed look. " You guys don't need to do that every time I come into the room." I said shaking my head.

" I thought you were mad." Church asked still standing at attention. I set down the cookies and snatched my helmet off revealing darkened skin and red eyes and a quick flame engulfing me then extinguishing.

" I STILL AM!" I said eyes bursting a rose petal red. They all stepped back I sighed and picked up the cookies and took them to Caboose. " Here's your cookies sweetie." Caboose looked at them then at me and smiled and took some, I went up to Church that was standing next to him he hesitated to take one until my eyes changed from a red to a red and blue, he took some cookies and waited for me to go to the next person I nodded and went to Sarge, that was standing next to Church, he took some without hesitation and looked at me my eyes turned a green and red, and I moved to simmons he hesitated until I looked at him then the cookies then smiled he took some, and I went down to Griff, he looked at me then at the cookies then back at me, I smiled and nodded he took some then I went down to Tucker, and my eyes changed from green and red, to just red and I punched him again sending him flying towards the door, I walked over to him and dropped two cookies on him and walked away to my room the men howled with laughter. I walked in the door and saw wash staring at the roof. I looked at him and walked to him.

" I made some cookies for ya Wash." I said putting them down on the desk in my room. He looked at me and smiled under his helmet. I took the blankets off him and started taking off his armor a few minutes later all his armor was off except his helmet I took off his helmet and set it in the pile I had made of his armor I got up off the bed and got the cookies and saw that they were cold my hands glowed red and warmed up the cookies. Then I walked over to Wash and helped him sit up then I gave him the plate of cookies he looked at me like I forgot something. ' I don't know what he wants. Do I?'

* * *

Well what do you think she forgot? I know and I'm pretty sure you know so, I guess you cant have cookies without it. Gipsy danger over and out!


	6. The Cold Hard Truth

I looked at him then my eyes widened.

" AHH I forgot the milk sorry Wash." With that I ran off and got him a glass of milk ' How did I know that? I remember! there were other girls that used to get me milk and cookies But Who are they?' She thought as she gave the milk to Wash he nodded and I smiled and walked out of the room. I walked into the living room and I looked at the men they were starring at their cookies I walked up to Caboose and knelt in front of him.

" Whats wrong Caboose?" I asked looking at him.

" The cookies are cold." He said still starring at the cookies. I smiled and took his hands then they glowed a red color he felt a warm sensation through his hands he looked in amazement as the glow went away. He looked at me with a smile on his face that I will never forget I smiled back and said

" Now, open your hands." He opened his hands and saw steaming cookies.

" Thanks Mystery!" He beamed I went to the kitchen and brought him some milk and went over to Church and sat next to him he blushed then turned and looked at me I took his hands then made them glow he smiled at the warmth tingling through his hands. The glow stopped and he opened his hand with steaming cookies I brought him a cup of milk he smiled as I turned around to see Griff I took his hands then worked my magic he could feel the warmth through his hands the warmth stopped then he opened his hands then I brought him a cup of milk from the kitchen. I walked over to Sarge and did the same thing along with Simmons. I walked over to Tucker and grabbed his hands. He smiled and I brought him his milk and started to walk away until he pulled me down and gave me one of his cookies.

" Stay here I need to talk to you."

" Well, okay." I said sitting down. ' What could he possibly want from me?' She thought as she took a nibble out of the cookie. " I-I dont know if you remember me but I'm Lavrnius Tucker and I looked every where for you I tried Mystery but I couldn't find you I've been looking ever since and I never stopped looking." I looked at him ' What does he mean look for me.'

" I know your whole name." He said looking sad. I looked at him shocked. ' I don't even know him and he's sitting here saying that he knows my full name? Who does he think he is?' " I know this may sound odd but we went to school together and we dated the whole time." I looked at him my eyes mixing with colors. " You don't remember. Do you?" He said looking down.

" I- I don't know you." I said looking at him eyes still swirling with confusement. " Well, this might refresh your memory." He got close to my face. " Bow chicka bow wow."

" What was that for?" She asked. Tucker knew what this was she was reliving her memory.

" What? The Bow chicka bow wow?"

" Yeah, what was that for?"

" That was because I think you're hot." Mystery blushed as Tucker got close to her face.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm looking at your pretty face." He said getting closer. Mystery turned to face him then pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she had a flash back.

 _ **Missouri a year after parent death.**_

 _" I guess you have to start in kindergarten mist." A girl said walking me to my hall._

 _" Okay!" I beamed and went into my class room. I walked in and everybody starred at me. Then this boy walked up to me._

 _" HI I'm Lavrnius, what's your name?"_

 _" My name is Mystery." I said putting my stuff down at a desk. Lavernius looked at me and smiled._

 _" Bow chicka bow wow." He said smiling. I looked at him and smiled._

 _" What was that?"_

 _" What? The bow chicka bow wow?"_

 _" Yeah, what was that for?"_

 _" That was because I thought you are hot!" Lavrnius said hands in the air. I blushed then sat down Lavrnius sat next to me. I starred into his turquoise eyes like her **sisters** I started to examine him I looked at his pale white skin to his messy blonde hair._

 _" What are you doing?" I laughed as Lavrnius got closer to my face._

 _" I'm looking at your pretty face." He said inches away from my face I turned to face him and he pressed his lips against mine my eyes widened and he broke off._

 _" Wanna go on a date bow chicka bow wow." Mystery stared at him and nodded.' what just happened'_

 _" Y-yeah, sure" I said still dazed._

 ** _End of flash back._**

" I-I Lavrnius?" I asked confused. His eyes widened.

" Y- yes Mystery?"

" I-I remember."

" You do?! That's Great Mystery! Do you remember your sisters?" He asked excitedly.

" Sisters? I remember an eye color that I saw somewhere it was turquoise like yours."

" Yes! you remember guys she remembers!" church walked over to me

" Do you remember me?" he asked.

" Whoa one at a time guys I can only handle so much. So you're sitting here telling me that I went out with you the whole time we were in school?"

" Yes, Bow chicka bow wow."

" And on the first day of school you kissed me?"

" Yes."

" What? How? Okay I need to go accept this if you need me I'll be in the shower." I walked to the showers and started removing my armor and clothes and stepped into the hot water. I started humming a song that I heard when I was younger.

" Oh no, our AD just bought a tear with his gold said I need some mana for the trades bro makes me wonder what next in his build though oh no. my build is a masterpiece my build is a materpeice if blue than give it to me if its blue than give it to me, My key stone mastery was chosen accordingly and if I queue into the red team I'll take that penalty. You're gonna thank me and say my build was revolutionary. I'll show you while I spam skills like crazy there's no way you win when you take on a Blucian going legendary I'm more than just an ordinary carry my mana pool is so large its scary there's no way you win when you take on a-"

" Blucian."

* * *

Who do you think it is? Leave me a review telling me who you think it was and if you haven't read back story than you wont get it. And the song is Blucian by Instalok since she was a blue and that was singing about a Blucian I decided perfect song for a blue to sing in the shower right? Well have a nice day/night and give me a review on who you think it is.

Gipsy Danger over and out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I feel like this story is a bit stupid but I don't really know plus I think it's a bit childish and that I rushed into things I feel like I destroyed the plot of red versus blue so This story might not get finished because I don't think it's really necessary to continue something childish when you grew up.

This is Gipsy Danger Probably for the last time my lovelies.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think I should change if you want me to continue but if you don't still leave a review so I know.

 _ **Thank you for understanding.**_


End file.
